No Matter What Happens: Mello and Matt
by kleptographer of alternates
Summary: On the eve of their daring ill-fated plan to aid in exposing Kira, Mello and Matt share their last night together and have their last conversation. They were everything to each other and they were about to part.


**I spontaneously decided to write this after hearing the song "I Spill My Heart For You". Its not long, but I think it captures Mello and Matt's relationship well.**

Mello closed his eyes for a moment as he reclined against the buttery brown leather of the chair, breathing in the crisp smell of burning tobacco. He opened them again and glanced at the clock resting on the table beside an idle laptop. 3:35am shined out in neon light, casting a faint green glow on the dimly lit room illuminated by a single lampshade. He sighed.

Across from him on another chair, the only other piece of furniture in the sparse room, sat Matt, looking pensive as well. He took the spent cigarette from his mouth and looked at it in disappointment. Shrugging, he brought forth a new one from a pocket in his wool jacket and, using the finished one, lit the new and put it contentedly in his mouth, inhaling deeply.

Mello looked at the uneaten bar of chocolate lying on the table for a moment just as a fresh cloud of smoke entered the room from Matt's lungs. He raised a hand to his scarred face tentatively, wincing as pain flared up his head and clenching his fist angrily.

Noticing his pain, Matt looked at his friend sadly and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "So we're really doing this, eh?" he asked, pointing at the grenade launcher resting against the wall.

Mello looked at Matt, releasing his grip. "I can think of no other way. As much as I hate to admit it, alone, we cannot defeat Kira, but, together, the three of us can succeed where L failed."

Matt was silent for a moment as he thought about their old friend L. "So we're really working with Near now, then?" he asked, a slight distaste evident in his voice.

"Near is so confident in his plan he hasn't considered the possibility that the notebook could be a fake," Mello explained. "If we capture Takada we can force his hand. Kira will undoubtedly try to kill her so she can't tell us what she knows. With Near watching Kira, it should reveal whether or not there is another notebook hidden somewhere."

"So tomorrow is the day," Matt mused, blowing out another cloud of smoke.

"Yeah," Mello replied rather listlessly. "Tomorrow Takada will make a public appearance. Near has assured us of Lidner's cooperation. It should be simple and effective."

"Attack so fast that they are unable to put up a proper defense and make a quick get away to confuse them," Matt reasoned knowingly. It _was _a simple plan.

"Remember, quickly get in and get out; nothing too risky. You should have a clean getaway," Mello explained.

"And you," Matt reminded him. "You get to the truck and make sure she's clean." After a long silence, he added, "But...you know, we could easily both be killed, even so."

Mello nodded resignedly but then suddenly froze and looked at Matt as realization dawned in his widening eyes. "I have no right to get you killed!" he stammered.

Matt blinked and looked hard at his friend. "Hey, we're both in this together--all the way. No matter how things turn out. It's just...that this could be our last night together."

For a moment neither spoke and then suddenly Mello descended to the floor, making his way to Matt on his knees in a stride and wrapping his arms around his legs. "Matt I..." Mello said softly, his voice trailing off.

Setting his cigarette aside, Matt removed his characteristic orange goggles, setting his eyes into Mello's, and slid down to the floor into his bare muscled arms in a firm embrace. "Mello, do you know why I love you?" he asked with a soft smile.

Tears welled up in Mello's eyes as he choked, "No."

Matt gently brushed a smock of orange hair from Mello's eye. "Because despite what Wammy's did to us all--with the pressure and competition and...the loneliness, which made the rest of us so withdrawn and...quirky, you've stayed true. You're not afraid of your emotions. L and Near became so detached, unable to love or hate, unable to understand the sufferings of others. To them everything is a calculation, a puzzle. But not you. You're the bravest of us all and it has always given me courage too."

Mello closed his eyes as he let his chin rest on Matt's shoulder. "Matt, you know I love you too, right? You are my only friend and my brother. No matter what happens, you will always be," he said in his ear.

Matt grinned, something Mello hadn't seen in quite a while. Pulling him closer, Mello leaned back into the chair. Matt's arm reached up and clumsily switched the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness, illuminated by only the neon of the clock which cast a faint glow over their faces.

"We should get some sleep," Matt muttered. "Before tomorrow."

Mello nodded, gazing into the darkness. "Can we...stay like this tonight though?" he asked tentatively.

"I'm scared too," Matt admitted, seeing through to the heart of the matter. "See you on the other side," he added, surrendering.

**Epilogue**

_Game over_, Matt thought as he collapsed to the ground, clutching a cigarette tightly with his teeth as his blood spilled out profusely onto the pavement from the many gunshots he had endured. _What a mess! _Thoughts ran through his mind like lightning--He would never see Mello's face again. His best friend, his comforter, his brother was taken from him. He shuddered and the cigarette fell to the ground. _I'm so sorry, Mello... I'm so sorry to leave you_

**...**

Pain filled his body and Mello clutched his chest as he convulsed violently, slamming against the steering wheel. _Damn you Kira! _was his first thought. But then he realized, _No, I've won. So long as Near is paying attention, Kira will be exposed. A shame I have to leave it to the likes of him. _Mello laughed despite himself. _Never thought I'd end up being the hero_. Thoughts of Matt returned again, however, and the odd smile left him. _Please forgive me, Matt. Please forgive me. _And then his pupils dilated as the pain finally departed, leaving a deafening silence. The world seemed to go black and then all feeling left him. Nothing was an odd sensation.


End file.
